fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Making a written fight
Introduction My methods in how i create fight scenes in written form Conversations This is sort of my breather. This could be the a conversation with side characters watching, maybe a conversation between the two fighting, or just mental thoughts. This helps add to the personalities of characters immensely during a fight. So more me it's a breather, and to make it more interesting. Close Quarters fighting This is by far the hardest thing about doing a fight. Maybe not if you dumb down the fighting and just say "throws kicks". I don't do that often. When i do Close Quarters fights, i imagine what it looks like in my head, before i go through with it. If it looks lame in my head, i'm not going to do it. You also have to be quite descriptive, but not too much. I sort of need to master that balance, so it's not an overload for a simple quick engagement, and of course not being descriptive makes it not worth to begin with. You also have to make note of maybe how quickly one responds to an attack. Like if you say this person threw a punch, and then you say the other responds with grabbing his arm and throwing them. I like to use the words, however, respond, and instantly to make note something was done quickly, pretty much instantly. So when it comes to visualize, you can probably see what i see. I like to use very fancy choreography when i do fights for a few reasons. One, i love seeing it, two being it showcases skill, and 3 makes a written close quarters fight actually interesting. It gives it flavor. Long Range Fighting This is not really hard for me, it's a lot easier than close quarters. I like to add a bit of both if i can, how much depends on the style of the two fighting. Multi fights Multi fights is the hardest thing by far. This is because the rules still apply for the above, yet you have to focus on multiple people. So if close quarters is hard, close quarters in a free for all, or a 1v3 is much much more difficult. You have to make sure you reference other people, and whatever it is they are doing has to make sense. I usually find a way to make everything flow. Stomps I still find a way to make stomps interesting if i'm going out of my way to create a setting for a fight. When it comes to making a stomp fight, i sort of make the person hold back. However if the fight is not meant to be important, i just have them defeated instantly. You can still make mismatches entertaining. When i dumb down the action The only time i dumb down the action, is when a target shoots a ton of projectiles. Like you shoot lasers at your opponent, and i might just say, they dodge and weave every single one. This is because it's not necessary to be be descriptive in those situations. Normally you dumb down action when too many of something is involved. Otherwise it would take a lot of words for just a short encounter. Category:Blog posts